Tears of a Saint
by deejaymcknight
Summary: Life was good for the Saints, Dean and Shaundi especially. But what happens when their lives are turned upside down by the return of someone whom was never thought to exist?
1. The Morning After

**Hey there.**

**I own nothing but this idea I'm about to write about.**

**If you dig my writing, check out my Mass Effect story Nightmare Revisited.**

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ" Shaundi mumbled as she rose from wherever the hell she had slept the night before. Her eyes took a minute to adjust to the room but the sounds she heard from outside were unmistakable. "_The Fuck?_" She managed to find her voice, but not before noticing her lack of clothing. With a final look around the room she spotted it haphazardly tossed about, along with the familiar clothing of a certain someone else. "Oh Shit." Hmm, that came out a bit louder then she had wanted it to since the figure beside her groaned and turned over to face her.

"Fuck you yellin' bout Shaun-. Oh shit." Dean repeated before shooting up from bed, a pain shooting into his head as his movements caught up with him. His eyes scanned her, completely naked then scanned himself. _Damn. What happened last night?_ His hand ran over his un gelled hair before shaking his head to wake up a little bit. Along with their clothing around the room lay the guts of a dozen blunts and an eighteen pack easily. Safe to say they celebrated, and it was _real_ safe to say the night was successful. Only thing missing from the floor were condom wrappers. Eh, they probably just passed out anyway.

"I'm gonna go and uh…yeah." Without another word Shaundi stood but instantly felt weak in the knees as she grabbed the bed for support. Her eyes widened in shock for a moment before trying to calm herself down. There was no way they had done anything, no way in hell. Finally getting her grips she moved quickly towards the bathroom to get herself looking somewhat presentable. Her eyes were focused on the shower but were quickly torn away when they caught sight of an enormous blotch on her neck. _A hickey? Seriously? _Now it all added up.

The Samedi were gone, the Brotherhood were reduced to nothing but a bunch of roided out freaks who were ashamed of their colors and the Ronin, well the Ronin got an ass kicking personally from Johnny Gat himself. The Saint's ruled Stillwater again. Hell they even took down Ultor. Last night they all partied, she remembered bits and pieces of it but nothing stood out. Until she followed him into the upstairs bedroom across from the office.

"_Hey Boss." She called from behind him in a sultry voice. "I do believe tonight calls for some celebration. Even brought my personal stash." She threw a wink his way as the door closed with a click behind her. They were both pretty wasted and the night wasn't even over yet. A few steps more and she hopped up to sit on the bed, her legs crossed beneath her. Her hands worked quickly, a surprising pace for a mellow chick like herself. "So, hows it feel to be on top again?" her voice and eyes were both focused on him as he approached her._

"_Damn fine girl. Damn fine. How's it feel to be second in command of Stillwater's finest?" his grin caught her eye with a shimmer that had her biting her lip. Since he had pulled up to her house that day almost a year ago, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. There wasn't a particular thing that stood out, no way. He was just Dean. The bossman. The big dog. Whatever you wanted to call him. With a slight nod of her head she brought the blunt she had been expertly working on up to her lips and ran her tongue along the paper to seal it. Granted the movement was way more seductive then most would do, she was pretty much gone._

_His eyes locked on hers for no more then thirty seconds before he had her pinned against the bed, his lips finding their way to areas of her body he had longed to taste. He was slightly hesitant at first but when a soft moan escaped her lips he knew it was go time. No holding back anymore. Within minutes both were nude, hands roaming and groping and testing the new territory they had found. It was a mix of pure ecstasy, alcohol and various drugs that had them to this point and the only thing on both of their minds were THANK FUCKING GOD._

She held her head once more as she leaned against the sink for some support. Standing and moving weren't the brightest things for her to do at that exact point in time, but the awkwardness was overwhelming her. To her left she heard sounds coming from the bedroom area but ignored them as she tried once again to center herself. Without much luck she gave a frustrated groan before she felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around her waist. Leaning into the much welcomed support she let out a quiet sigh before feeling his lips trace over her bruised neck once again.

"Hmm, sorry bout that. You taste pretty damn good" he spoke against her skin as he held her naked body close to his. With a simple twist of his wrists he turned her so she was now facing him. Leaning down he brushed his lips against her but before a kiss could be initiated the bedroom door opened to reveal Gat and Peirce, similar states of hungover but fully clothed.

"YOO!"

"Oh shit. Go Boss"

The two were quickly running over one another to get out of the room as soon as a pistol was pointed in their direction, which actually got a laugh out of Shaundi who seemed pretty annoyed by their interruption.

"Seems like we got a city to run." She said simply as she slipped out of his grasp and towards her clothing, quickly getting dressed.

"Damn right we do. Let's do this shit." Dean crossed the room as well, bringing his hand back to land a smack on her ass, loud enough to echo in the room. Hearing the gasp from her he laughed before changing and strapping up to face whatever the fuck this day had for them. Whatever it was, he prayed it wasn't some insane shit, his head was in a world of its own with the pain he had.

A couple of pickups and a handful of shakedowns and the day seemed to be over. It was quiet, which was a first for the group of four as they lounged out on the roof of the hideout turned nightclub. No one asked questions about what had been seen that morning, since neither Peirce nor Johnny wanted to find out if they could fly or not from the top of the building. It was plain to see that something had happened though, judging by the fact that Shaundi was curled up on Dean's lap as if it was the most natural thing in the world. A simple look and a nod was all Johnny needed for confirmation as he lifted his fist to give Kev a pound on his good work. That was his boy, they had been through hell and back together and now they were reaping the benefits of it.

There was a sound from behind them, but they all chose to ignore it as they bullshitted some more. Shaundi had long fallen asleep so it was the three guys left talking, which made it damn good that she was actually asleep. The sound grew louder behind them, and they made out the footsteps of someone, obviously not important since they hadn't made their presence known. Suddenly they cleared their throat, causing the three men to turn around. A man stood there, easily pushing thirty five, a gun pointed directly at Dean whos one arm held Shaundi as the other grasped at his weapon.

"This ones from the General"

It was the last thing Dean heard before a _pop_ and complete darkness.

**So, what'd you think? Yes, that whole first part has A LOT to do with the story. Pretty much everything. So sorry if it took up a lot, but it needed to be told.**

**Review even if you hate it.**


	2. The Hospital

**BOOM HEADSHOT.**

**Yeah, I know. Lame.**

**Anyway, I still own nothing.**

**Sorry.**

Before the man whom had shot Dean could even pull his hand back two clips were loaded into his body from both Johnny and Peirce. At the sound of the throat clearing Shaundi had awoken and to her horror she was now covered in the blood of Dean. Jumping up from her previous spot on his lap she instantly kneeled down and began to feel for a pulse, any possible sign of life.

"Fuck! Don't just stand there. Get the fucking car ready! Johnny. Help me get him up. We gotta get to the hospital. _Now_" her voice rang of finality as she hoisted the dead weight up with the other leader of the gang. Sure, she could have been in trouble had she spoken to him like that in any other situation, but this was another story. There was no time for ranks here, there was a life at stake. One important to all of them. In no time they had him downstairs and in the car, making their way to the hospital. Thankfully they reached it quickly, hopping out and getting assistance to get him inside. Johnny pulled Pierce back with him while Shaundi went ahead with the stretcher and began answering questions rapid fire.

"Hey man, what the fuck you pull me back for?" Peirce asked as he shoved Johnny who brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Look, some asshole just tried to waste big man in there. We gotta make sure this shit doesn't happen again. Feel me on that?" Without waiting for a response the two were back in the car, ready to get some answers.

"Mmkay now Mrs.?" The nurse looked over at a visibly shaken Shaundi, covered in blood, eyes locked on the set of double doors between her and Dean. She needed to stay back to not only give them space, but to get the story out about what the fuck had happened.

"Price." She finally mustered the courage to speak, not caring that the woman thought the two were married. She quickly retold the story as best as she could before being told to wait outside for the doctor. Sitting down in the waiting room her head fell into her hands as she let out a breath, one of the shakiest and half hearted ones she had ever heard from anyone, let alone herself. Fuck, this was Shaundi we're talking about. She doesn't get freaked out by shit like this, it just doesn't happen. But here she was, shaking in the ER waiting room as they determined his fate not a hundred yards away from where she was sitting.

It was hours, literally. Six and a half hours later a doctor walked out, greeted by a waiting room full of purple. Everyone was off in groups, talking and yelling and planning; except a lone female in the center of it all. She was covered with dried blood but looked as if she hadn't moved from that particular spot aside from the movement of her looking up to see the doctor. Her eyes were beyond puffed from crying but as she slowly stood and met him half way across the room her composure was that of a leader. "Mrs. Price?" he asked holding the clipboard with the information.

A few eyes shot up, very confused at not only the use of their leaders last name, but with a Mrs. In front of it while addressing Shaundi. Ignoring them she nodded her head, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at him "Yeah, whats the prognosis? Is he gonna be okay? Is he alive? What damage was done? Why the hell aren't you answering my questions?" she hadn't realized how crazy she sounded until a hand rested on her shoulder to bring her back down to earth.

"He's alive. Comatose but alive. The bullet lodged itself in an odd way, because of how he was seated. As if he was shielding something. Its up to him when he wakes up now. All stats are normal, and his brain waves aren't showing any damage. It's still early though. Feel free to go in though. Immediate family only so you, and a Jonathan? That's his brother I presume?" The doctor asked with a cocked eyebrow, seeing right through the young womans ploy. When he received a nod he simply gave one back and pointed them in the direction of the room.

The two made their way through the hospital quickly, stopping at his door with a silent pause. A look was exchanged between them before she grabbed his hand purely for support. Slowly they walked through the door and her grip on his hand increased. He looked so _helpless._ If that was a word that could ever describe their fearless leader. Part of his head was buzzed clean, a gaping slash across it that they only assumed was from a surgery of sorts. They walked towards the bed step by step until she found solace in a chair beside it. Her legs had given out on her completely at the sight of him. Johnny on the other hand gripped tightly to the foot of the bed, his knuckles a pure and ghostly white. Neither of them spoke for what felt like hours. In reality it had been a single hour, but again it felt like an eternity. Finally Johnny cleared his throat, heading towards Shaundi and leaned down to press a kiss to her temple.

"I'm gonna round up the troops. Go off on some leads Pierce and me picked up. Want us to leave a ride for you?" his question came out a little quieter than the original statement. When he only got a shake of the head he knew what that meant. She was gonna stay the night, and most likely every night from there on in until Dean woke up. "Alright. I'll be back sometime tomorrow. Bring your clothes or whatever you need." This time he got a small thankful smile before he leaned his forehead against his long time friends and closed his eyes "Come on man, you'll get through this one. You've got a lot goin' for you. Don't screw it up you prick." With a sad chuckle he took his leave, leaving the two alone in complete silence aside from the beeping of the machines in the room.

Her hand found its way into his, rubbing her thumb over his skin slowly as her eyes focused on the slow rise and fall of his chest "They think we're married. That's how I got in here." She laughed softly to herself as she shook her head "You're like this because you moved to cover me. And here I thought _I_ was the idiot out of the two of us." She mumbled as she wiped a tear from her eye. "You can't die alright? You just can't fucking die. The Saint's need you. Johnny needs you, he's ready to kill every asshole wearing green right now. I need you. As weak as it sounds. I need you Boss. So come on, pull through this." her voice had gone from strong to pleading to full on tears as her head rested down on the bed itself.

**One Month Later**

Her legs propped against the bed and her back against the chair she skimmed quietly through whatever magazine Johnny had dropped off with her weekly belongings. She hadn't been feeling good lately, probably all the time spent pent up in the hospital, but there was no way she was leaving. It was out of the question and everyone knew it. No major developments had occurred aside from the breathing machine being useless. He was now more or less just asleep instead of on the brink of death. That she was greatly thankful for, since that meant he would soon be awake.

Ever since the hit attempt, she had somehow fallen into the command spot, calling the shots just like he would have it had been the other way around. They had found the information on the hitman, he was sent by the General's son, whom the Saint's were currently tracking in some shanty town down in Jamaica. This would be solved soon, they were closer then ever before to ending this bullshit thankfully. Twenty eight days as the leader of the Saint's took a toll on her.

_Wait, twenty eight? No way…_ she stopped and did the math, standing from her seated position and heading for the bathroom before feeling a wave of nausea rush over her. _Fuck. No way._ She thought to herself as she began to rinse her mouth. It was possible, but at the same time it could have been stress. Shaking her head a little she started towards the nurses station, getting directions to a doctor. Hopefully he would be able to tell her what the hell was going on with her.

"So, Shaundi was it? You've been nauseous, unable to keep any food down, noticing small amounts of weight gain and you say you haven't had your period this month?" nodding to all the questions the doctor jotted something down on his pad "Well alright. Come with me, we'll do a quick blood test just to rule this out." Within the next hour she was back in his room, waiting for the results. It didn't take long, since it was an off day and the clinic was empty.

A nurse walked in, a small smile on her face as she handed Shaundi a folder and quickly scurried out of the room.

Her eyes scanned the contents of the folder, which promptly dropped to the floor as she read the final line of the prognosis

_Patient is approximately four weeks pregnant._

**:O**

**WHOA!**

**You expected it though didn't you.**

**Yeah. :P**

**Okay well, hope you enjoyed, let me know and I'll continue!**


	3. AN

So I've been thinking and this story is going to get a re-boot. And by re-boot I mean I'm going to re-write the two chapters previously posted and add a third one (and so on and so forth). I've known that Tears has been here and as much as I love the story the way it is, my writing style has changed over the past two years; and I'd like for that to be reflected completely. It'll still be the same premise, Boss in a coma, Shaundi in a predicament, Saints still in Stillwater before they blow up. Stay tuned, and be sure to follow me (not the story) for the revamped version!


End file.
